legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S1 P8/Transcript
(Erin, Rose, Grey and Jack are seen walking with Pug) Erin: *Looks around* Grey: You sure we should be out here? Pug: Relax I told you its fine. You- ???: THERE THEY ARE!! (The group turns to see an Orc) Orc: You thought you could hide form us?! Well guess again! (several more Orcs start to arrive) Rose: Puuuug... Orc: Get them!! (The Orcs are about to charge but Pug steps up) Pug: AY!! WHO GAVE YOU ORDERS TO ATTACK THEM!? Orcs: ??? Pug: The chief hasn't ordered them dead have they? Orc #1: He's ordered their capture! Orc #3: Now stand aside coward! Pug: And now I'm ordering you to step aside! Orc #2: YOu!? Order us!? (The orcs all laugh) Orc 1: *Pushes Pug down* Set off you little grog! (Pug gets up and growls. He then throws Torkat's ear to the ground) Orcs: !!! Pug: Yeah! You see it?! Orc #4: No way.... Pug: Oh way... VERY way... Torkat is dead!! I killed him myself!! You can find his body in one of the tents if you don't believe me!! But as of now: Pug is your chief! Orcs:...… Pug: Now all of you get out of my face and get back to work! And leave these 4 alone! They're with me now! Got that!? Orcs:...... Orc #1: Fine... Orc #3: Whatever you say. Chief... (The Orcs all leave) Pug:... Ha! That felt great! Erin: Glad you're happy. Now about the treasure? Pug: Huh? Oh! Right right right let's go! The tent should be- ???: So I heard we have a new chief. (The slaver leader arrives) ???: So Pug right? You're the man I'm suppose to do business with. Pug: Uhhh- Jack: Sorry dude. The deal is off. Rose: Erin belongs to us. Not you. ???: Excuse me I was speaking to the chief not you lot. Erin: Wait what's going on? ???: *Sees Erin* Oh so this is the human. (The slaver goes up to Erin and starts to look over her) ???: My my. Young. Beautiful. And very fit. Erin: Guys who is this creeper? Jack: The guy who wants to buy you. Rose: *Glares* Yeah. Erin: Buy me?? ???: Yep. I know a lot of potential buyers who'd LOVE to have beauty like yourself. *To Pug* So chief how much for her. Pug: Um.. Y-Yeah sorry but she's not for sale. ???: Excuse me? Erin: Yeah, I'm not yours to buy freak! Rose: She's already dealt with enough of that stuff! ???: Listen Pug I've got lots of money I'm willing to spend so come on make a price. Pug: Mate seriously she's not for sale. And I'd REALLY suggest you take my advice and leave cause this is a lot you don't want to mess with. Jack: Yeah. (Jack grabs the slaver) Jack: You think about touching my girl and I'll snap you in half. ???: *Pushes Jack* Get your filthy hands off me you freak! You have no idea the people I know! The friends I've made! I could buy you and this whole camp with but one message to those people! So you will show me the proper respect! Jack: Respect? ???: Yes! Jack: Respect huh? *Looks at Erin* He wants respect. Erin: *Smiles* Jack: *Looks back at the slaver* Okay, here's that respect! (Jack curls his metal hand into a fist and punches the slaver in the groin) ???: !!! Pug: Mmmmmm! (The slaver falls to his knees and cries out) Erin: Thanks baby. Jack: Anything for you babe. (Jack and Erin take a quick kiss) Erin: Now Pug. The Treasure. Pug: Right this way. (The 4 walk off and leave the Slaver behind) Grey: Damn Jack! Rose: Nice hit! Jack: He wanted respect. So I gave him respect. Grey: *Laughs* Yeah! Pug: Just a bit further. (The 4 arrive to Torkat's tent. They go inside as Pug walks to the back. He pulls out a treasure chest) Erin: Oooooh finally! Pug: As promised. (Pug opens the chest) Jack: !!! Rose: WHOA!!! (The chest is full of gold, jewels and other treasure items) Grey: *Covers his mouth* Oh my.... Jack: L-Look at it. It's so much! Erin: …… (Erin suddenly gets a large smile and her eyes suddenly become dollar signs) Erin: We're rich again! (Erin and Rose hug each other and jump up and down) Grey: Money time guys! Jack: Oh man even half of this is amazing! Erin: Wait.... Half??? Jack: We agreed 50-50 with Pug. Pug: That's right. Erin:……… Rose: Oh right. I forgot.... Grey: Awwww. (Pug smiles before it cuts to the heroes putting their half of the treasure in a bag) Jack: Alright! Grey: Oh man you weren't kidding Jack! Even half is still awesome! Rose: Yeah. I'd say despite what happened this was a pretty successful treasure hunt. Erin: Yeah it was! Pug: Glad you're all satisfied. And you even helped me get my position as Chief! Jack: Don't mention it Pug. Pug: Here. Let me give you a few more things to reward you. (Pug goes and soon returns with a few bottles full of different liquids) Pug: Here's some spare mending mixtures and antidotes. You know, in case you run into some kind of dangerous monster. (The heroes take the bottles) Jack: Thanks! Pug: Be careful with the blue bottles though. That's unrefined flower liquid. Erin: *Smelling the fluid* Wait what? Jack: !! (Rose takes the bottle) Rose: Careful Erin! Erin: *Covers her mouth* WARN US BEFORE YOU HAND THAT STUFF OVER!! Pug: Sorry! Grey: We should probably go guys. Jack: Right. Erin: *Breathes in* Uhhg I think I got some spores in my lungs... Jack: Yep that's a definite yes! Rose: Thank you for the treasure Pug! Pug: No problem! (The group starts to leave with the treasure) Jack: Come on guys. Erin: *Giggles* Hey, is that the Jelly Man again? Grey: I swear to GOD!! Rose: *Laughs* (The group leaves the tent) Pug:... Right. *Claps hands together* …. Now what do I do? (Pug then looks outside) Pug: Guess I should try to lead the others. (Pug smirks and leaves the tent to meet with the other orcs) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts